Six Reindeer Mutts
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sirius and Remus have a little spat. WolfStar PuppyLove Sterek Marauder Era. Sequel to Pack Rules
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

Sure it was Christmas time, and they were all scrambling to find gifts for their little pack, and it was all frantic scrambling and borrowing money, but all Stiles and Sirius seemed to talk about was their stoic boyfriends. "Look at his little pout!" Stiles squealed looking across the table at Derek who was reading a book.

"And his perfect hair." Sirius sighed looking, like Stiles, across the table at Remus who was also reading a book.

"Think he would read to me?" Stiles cooed.

"We could try asking nicely." Sirius said.

"If you even try." Derek snarled.

"You will be sleeping alone for a week." Remus said dryly.

"But Remmy!" Sirius whined.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned.

"You wouldn't like it." Remus assured Sirius. "There's no pictures."

"You wound me Moony dearest!" Sirius said as he flailed his arms dramatically, knocking the books off the table and earning a steely glare from the librarian.

"Please keep your mutt quiet." Derek growled.

"Black, be quiet." Remus muttered.

"Don't you love me?" Sirius moaned.

"You've been awfully quiet." Derek mumbled not looking up from his book. Stiles blinked.

"Sh." Stiles shushed his boyfriend whose expression soured. He looked over his book at his boyfriend. Remus and Sirius looked over too. Stiles sniffed a few times experimentally.

"What is it?" Sirius whispered.

"Bacon!" Stiles moaned as he clambered out of his seat and left the library at a full run with Sirius on his heels. Remus and Derek looked at each other for a moment of exasperation before closing their books and checking them out with the vulture like librarian. When that was done they walked to the kitchen to find their boyfriends, and Peter stuffing their faces with bacon.

"Would you like some sirs?" Offered a tiny voice as tiny hands held platters of bacon out to the late arrivals.

"Thank you." Remus smiled as he took a strip and munched on it casually.

"No I'm fine." Derek shook his head eyeing his boyfriend distastefully.

"Wonder where Jamsie is. He's gunna be super pissed if we eat all the bacon before he gets here." Sirius said before sharing a look with Stiles. They both broke out laughing and resumed eating. Just then, James ran in.

"Speak of the devil!" Stiles laughed.

"You little shits left me in the library when I went to get a book in the restricted section!" James huffed as he quickly hid his invisibility cloak in his bag.

"Did you get the book?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" James scoffed.

"And?" Stiles prodded.

"And I think this might be our best prank on Slimy Sniveling Snape yet!" James grinned. Peter, Sirius, and Stiles began cheering, sending cascades of bacon all over the kitchen and the house elves into a tizzy. They grabbed James and yanked him into the party as Derek and Remus shook their heads in shame. Sirius stopped so suddenly the others ran right into him, bouncing off the solidly built boy and landing on the floor.

"Ouch!" Stiles huffed.

"What the hell Padfoot?!" James hissed.

"Remmy dearest, would you-" Sirius batted his eyelashes and put on his most innocent face.

"No." Remus said dryly.

"But Remus!" Sirius said dramatically. "You haven't even heard what I'm asking yet!"

"And my answer will still be no." Remus turned on his heel and was walking back to the library, Sirius on his heels.

"Just let me ask! Would you!" Sirius grabbed Remus and pushed him against the wall, jostling the picture frames whose occupants huffed and told them off in mumbles.

"Fine. Ask." Remus said huskily when Sirius's lips latched onto Remus's neck and his knee pushed itself between Remus's legs.

"Sneak into Hogsmead with me tomorrow. I haven't bought any Christmas presents." Sirius said looking into Remus's golden brown eyes.

"Tomorrow's a school day." Remus said.

"Skip with me!" Sirius said grinning.

"You know how I feel about skipping class. I miss enough as it is." Remus pulled away from Sirius.

"Moony!" Sirius whined reaching out and grabbing Remus's shirt sleeve. Remus froze.

"I'm going back to the library. Go to Hogsmead on your own." Remus said in his soft voice that meant he was mad.

"What? What's wrong?" Sirius asked following Remus.

"Go to Hogsmead." Remus said, his voice quieting to a deadly whisper.

"No!" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine then." Remus shrugged. Sirius lost his pout, seeing that it wasn't working.

"Remmy! Tell me what's the matter." Sirius said grabbing Remus's sleeve and tugging on it. Remus was silent and when he got to the library he shook the whining animagus off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

Sirius was desperate, clearly, as he sat in the great hall with Stiles, Derek, Peter, and James. Remus was still in the library and would tell no one what had upset him. So, yes, Sirius was desperate, even enough to talk to Lilly Evans. She was Remus's friend, James's love interest and a redheaded mudblood. According to Remus, she was a damn good witch, and according to James, if any of their pack aside from Remus spoke to her, she would turn their hair rainbow and as much fun as that sounded, Sirius didn't think having rainbow hair would help his cause with Remus. The pack, minus Remus, had decided to talk to Lilly after breakfast and before first class. Sirius had decided not to eat, and was rushing the others to finish all while keeping a very close eye on Lilly.

"Careful Sirius. James might get jealous." Derek smirked.

"I'm not the jealous kind." James said haughtily. "I know Lilly has at least enough sense not to go for a git like him."

"I thought Sirius was gay." Said Peter stupidly.

"And she has enough sense not to go for a prick like you pencil dick." Sirius snarled ferociously.

"Someone's grumpy." Stiles laughed nervously. Sirius took one last scathing look around at their pack who were all eyeing him nervously (except Derek who was glaring at him and put a protective arm around Stiles) before he got up and went over to where Lilly was laughing with her own friends and eating breakfast. Her eyes were cold as they looked slowly up at Sirius.

"I need to talk to you." Sirius said.

"I'm eating." She said.

"Now." He snarled grabbing her by the arm. He wasn't surprised by the wand instantly pointed at his throat. "It's about Remus." He whispered.

"What about him? What did you do?" She asked in a gentler voice as she grabbed her bag and followed him out of the great hall.

"I think I made him mad but he won't talk to me about it and I figured, since you're a girl, you'd know how to deal with it." Sirius said hopefully.

"What did you say?" She asked sighing.

"I can't tell you." Sirius said awkwardly.

"But you did say something? That upset him." She said looking at Sirius like he'd kicked a puppy.

"Yeah." Sirius said feeling shamed.

"You stupid child!" She huffed. Before either of them could say anything else, James had hurried over.

"What?" Sirius snarled.

"Remus just told us he's going home for holiday." James said. Sirius snarled loudly in a very canine way and went for a right hook at James's head. James knew Sirius well enough to duck before bolting back into the great hall.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Lilly called after them as Sirius went racing after James. When Sirius ran into the great hall he collided with Remus who was rounding the corner to leave. The two hit the floor with a solid thud.

"Ouch." Remus said dryly, looking at Sirius who was lying on top of him wide eyed.

"R-Remmy." Sirius said in a frightened voice.

"Please get off me. I need to go pack." Remus said.

"No." Sirius said wildly in a childish sort of way.

"Black-get off." Remus's voice always got quieter the angrier he got.

"I'll get off if you promise not to go." Sirius said. Remus said nothing for a long time, just looked past Sirius with a dull kind of expression. At last, Sirius rolled off Remus who got up and brushed himself off.

"I suppose I won't have any time to pack before class now." Remus said casually.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Sirius perked up until the look Remus gave quelled any hopes he might have had. Sirius was at a loss, he didn't know what to do to win Remus back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

When the marauders sat down for dinner, minus Remus who was packing, Sirius not only made it snow in the great hall, but then set James's robes on fire, all without meaning to. After that, and before he had eaten anything, he went up to their dorm. Remus was packing but his movements slowed when Sirius walked in. "Why don't you love me anymore Remus?" Sirius's voice sounded resigned, like he was sad more than his usual: needy.

"Shut up." Remus replied.

"No, I'm serious Remus. Is it Derek? MiniMoony? You're in love with him aren't you?" Sirius was sitting on James's bed as Remus got his things. Remus was silent. "Tell me what I did wrong?" Sirius pressed.

"Sirius, shut up." Remus gave Sirius a look that said he was an annoying git.

"No! Okay! You were the best thing that ever happened to me! And I'm losing control of my magic because I'm so upset! I made it snow in the great hall and then set James's robes on fire." Sirius huffed.

"Why?" Remus asked as his movements stilled.

"What?" Sirius seemed caught off guard by the question.

"Why are you so upset? A monster like me, how am I the best thing that ever happened to you?" Remus seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm more monster than you." Sirius said with a small laugh. "You may be a werewolf but you are the most human, the most good person I have ever known. And I know you never believe me when I tell you I love you but at least believe that I never thought you were a monster." Sirius said.

"Well then you clearly have never seen the real me." Remus hung his head. "How Moony is around _people_."

"I don't need to see how Moony acts around people. I need to see it when you say thank you to house elves and how you talk to the first years. I need to see how humble you are and how sweet you can be. And how you deal with me." Sirius smiled wistfully. "How you put up with me."

"I don't put up with you." Remus said softly. Not the I'm-mad soft but the moment of shy awkwardness soft. "I love you."

"So...you'll stay?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"No I got a letter from my father asking me to come home for the holiday." Remus said as he resumed packing.

"But then I'll be here all alone!" Sirius moaned dramatically.

"Potter and Pettigrew are staying to plan the prank." Remus said casually.

"First, that was a lot of p's." Sirius laughed. "Second, no. Peter's going to his uncle's. Derek's going home with Stiles and James's going home." Sirius flopped on the bed dramatically.

"So go to the Potters's." Remus shrugged.

"Promise you'll come visit me at the Potters's?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Remus smiled softly. "After all, I couldn't live the entire holiday break without my mutt." He said dryly. Sirius grinned.

"And the weekend before break-it's this weekend..." Sirius was quick to add.

"This weekend, we'll go to Hogsmead and get all your Christmas shopping done." Remus said as he finished packing. It was only Thursday but he had never been one to procrastinate.

"Really?" Sirius squealed in excitement.

"Yeah." Remus said before his smile faltered. Peter had stuck his head in the door.

"What Pete?" Sirius huffed.

"The others are in the library. And Evans was asking about you two." Peter said timidly.

"I suppose we best get going." Remus smiled and held out his hand for Sirius who was only too eager to cling to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter

Christmas arrived at the Potters's house much too soon for Sirius's liking. By the time the day had mostly ended, the others in the pack began arriving. Their bags of presents slung over slumped shoulders, the fireplace was kept roaring with green flames. By the time the Potters were in bed, the rest of the pack had arrived and was hosting their own little Christmas, distributing presents and conferring in whispered voices. James got mostly quiddich things. Derek got a lot of socks, no one knowing what to buy him except Stiles who bought him a black studded choker that seemed to be an inside joke. Peter got a collection of socks and snacks. Stiles got a variety of odd things, both magical and not, all of which he appreciated, being a half blood. Remus got mostly candy and other sweet treats along with a few books. Sirius mostly got dog themed gifts, or quiddich things. When their little party was over they all found places to sleep. Derek and Stiles shared the guest bed. Sirius and Remus shared Sirius's bed. James slept in his own bed and Peter got the couch that he fell out of quite a few times. By morning, they had all recovered from their Christmas euphoria. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a fun time dealing with the six boys when morning came. While Mrs. Potter made enough food to feed eight mouths, Mr. Potter tried (and failed) to have a conversation with Derek, Stiles, Remus, and Sirius about safe sex. In addition to that conversation, Sirius had insisted that Mr. Potter wear a Santa had, Mrs. Potter wear an elf hat, and the six of the pack members wore antlers. He himself got a flashing nose and proclaimed himself to be Rudolf. No one could take him seriously after that, so he Stiles to help enforce the "dress code." Over all, it was a great Christmas for the lot of them, and the pack was stronger because of it.


End file.
